Blankie!
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: It's really cold one night and Luffy leaves his blanket in the crow's nest. What will happen when a certain green haired swordsman is on watch? ZoLu/LuZo/Fluffy/One Shot/R&R! -Rating to be safe-


**Blankie**

**ZoLu**

**One Shot  
**

**~iKawaiiPandda~**

* * *

It was a cool night with a million stars out and a bright big moon with its dancing rays playing upon the dark deep waters. A cold chill blew through the air with the scent of the sea salt lingering in it. Everything seemed still, set aside of the swaying movement of Going Merry and the soft sound of the waters lapping against the bottom of the ship. Zoro was on watch tonight, all bundled up in his warm blanket. His breath could be seen every time he exhaled and his teeth chattered occasionally. He did not mind being on watch tonight at all though, because to see the sky this clear and cloudless was just amazing, even for a hard head like Zoro.

Under the deck it wasn't so peaceful for a certain raven colored hair boy. Luffy was extremely cold tonight and forgot his blanket in the crow's nest. He knew if he went to get it he'd wake up everyone in the room. There was two options he had; one, go get his blanket and wake everyone up, two, grab Chopper and use him as a warmth shield, but in return still wake everyone up. Luffy then remembered that last night he made a grab for Chopper only to wake up Sanji and get breakfast banned from him. Choice number two was totally a strike out. Luffy would just have to be ninja, which was quite impossible him being Luffy, and sneak out of the cabin.

Slowly Luffy rolled out of the hammock and crept up the ladder. He opened the hatch to hear all of the guys in the cabin moan, including Chopper. Luffy hurried up and jetted out of the cabin and shut the hatch very softly. The cold hit him like a hammer, freezing him to the bone. Luffy's teeth silently chattered and he hugged himself for warmth. He then went to the crow's nest ladder and started to climb it. He got higher and higher until he finally reached the top. It had slipped Luffy's mind that Zoro was on watch that night.

Zoro heard a noise coming up from the ladder. He looked over towards the noise to see a mop of black messy hair pop up. '_Luffy' _Zoro thought with a sigh. Luffy came over the edge and stopped right in his tracks when he saw Zoro. He opened his mouth to say something when a really bone chilling breeze swept over the crow's nest, causing Luffy to roll into a ball for warmth.

Zoro rose an eyebrow at this and sighed. "C'mere." He said to the younger pirate softly. Luffy looked up from his human ball with a confused look. "Fine. Stay cold." Zoro grumbled as he showed off his really warm blanket. Luffy's blanket was folded right beside Zoro. Luffy suddenly felt a lot more colder than how he should feel. He was getting chills all over his body. He crawled over to Zoro and looked at the swordsman with a begging face. "Your blanket's right there." Zoro said as he pointed to the folded sheet beside him. "But Zoro's blanket is already warm!" Luffy complained to the older one. He then sneezed and looked at Zoro with a pitiful face. Zoro grumbled something about little immature captain and pulled Luffy into the blanket. "Don't squirm." He said to Luffy. Luffy just nodded and mumbled a 'mhmm'.

The boy was freezing cold and his cheeks were a red color. Zoro lifted his hand and felt Luffy's head to see it was really hot. Zoro blinked and noticed that Luffy was breathing a bit hard and his breath was short and quick. Zoro made Luffy turn his head towards him and he leaned his forehead against the boy's. "Wha-" Luffy tired to ask before being cut off by Zoro. "You've got a fever. Go back down the cabin." The tough voice said to the straw hat wearing pirate. Luffy looked up at Zoro with a sad and refusing face. "No way! I want to stay with Zoro! He's warm!" He said to Zoro in a childish voice. Zoro scowled at this and shook his head. "No. Your sick and you need to see Chopper." He said firmly to Luffy. Luffy started to pout again as he looked up at Zoro with those big brown eyes. Zoro sighed and looked back with a hard stern look. "F - fine…. You can stay." Zoro mumbled to the younger one. Luffy smiled brightly at Zoro and wrapped his arms around the swordsman. "Yay!" He exclaimed happily. Luffy leaned against Zoro and his soft snoring could be heard a bit later.

For the rest of the night Luffy's arms remained wrapped around Zoro and he had a smile on his face the whole time. Zoro had a blush on his face the whole time as he was hugged by Luffy. Eventually, Zoro's arm somehow found its way of wrapping around Luffy protectively and keeping them warm through the night. Luffy's fever mysteriously went down and he felt better. Zoro was awake for his watch, but fell asleep right at the end. Robin took up her position on the high point of the deck and left the captain and first mate alone up in the crow's nest.

And through out the whole night, Luffy's blanket remained folded neatly in the crow's nest, right next to its owner and his favorite crewmate and lover.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yaaay~! My absolute first ZoLu fanfiction! Fluff too~! It's a sort of light yaoi since I'm not too good yet. By the way, I have no idea why Zoro put his head to Luffy's.. Maybe to confirm the fever? Oh yes, I know that Luffy doesn't get sick very often (or rather at all), but hey, in here Luffy got sick~! hahaha yeah.. I may be on crack... Eh~!

Anyways Review please~! Pandda-chan will loooove you forever and ever!


End file.
